


The Things You Find In The Forest

by rainycloudyday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Fucking, Werewolf Sex, monster fucking, rimming kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainycloudyday/pseuds/rainycloudyday
Relationships: reader/werewolf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	The Things You Find In The Forest

He had cornered you. 

No, not cornered you. Pressed you up against the wall. His claw tips pressing sharply into your shoulders. 

A deep growl emanated from his throat as he snuffled up your neck, over your ear, and into your hair. His paws gripped you tighter as he took a deep breath in. “You smell… so good.” He growled again. 

You couldn’t believe that just an hour ago you had found this poor creature out in the woods seemingly in turmoil. He was thrashing, his paws desperately scratching the ground, his tail wagging frustratedly, his core fruitlessly grinding against the ground, nose desperately scenting the air. You were able to convince him to come back to your home with you, thinking you could care for him. You were afraid he was sick… or rabid. 

But now he was growling filthy things in your ear, naughty and dirty words that sent heat right to your core. You remember being shocked when he first spoke, but now it seemed as natural as the forest he came from. 

The werewolf was still scenting you as his muzzle moved back down to your neck. “I can’t wait to knot you.” He growled, sniffing down to the top of your chest. He pulled back, looked you up and down before swiping at your shirt. In one quick go, it was ripped in half and he yanked it off furiously. The wolf growled proudly. His large paws then moved down to the top of your skirt, which he ripped in two with no effort. 

He growled again, before looking at what clothes you had left. The wolf wasn’t sure what to do with them or how to take them off. He couldn’t shred them without hurting you. Hell, he didn’t even know what they  _ were.  _ He took a few more seconds to think, and then placed his small front teeth on the band of your bra. He then shook his head gently and tried to pull the garment off. “Wait-” You started, reaching for the fastener. Just as you did so, he pulled the bra off successfully and let it drop from his mouth. 

As your breasts came into view, he couldn’t help but to stare. He wanted to squeeze them, suckle on them, run his cock over and between them, covering them in precum and thrusting until-- no. He had to get you fully naked first. He kneeled down and snuffled around your inner thighs. The wolf began to lick your inner thighs, nibbling between licks. He moved higher and higher, before he reached the place where your thigh and your pussy met. He then ran his tongue slowly over your panties. His tongue was so wide that it covered your whole pussy. The wolf then looked up at you, and you shuddered. Your knees suddenly felt weak. 

He sensed this and held you tightly by the hips. He wouldn’t let you fall. His teeth gripped gently at the front of your panties and he pulled them down slowly. One of his hands moved from your hips to pull it the rest of the way down, and he yanked it off and tossed it far behind him. “Won’t be needing these.” The wolf growled. He then stood up and stepped back to look at you. It wasn’t until now that you realized how big he actually was. Seven feet, you guessed, looking up at him. Seven feet with a cock to match. A few moments filled with tension passed before he stepped menacingly towards you. 

His large paws reached out for your breasts, and he squeezed them greedily. He pressed close to you as he squeezed, his large cock resting against your hip. The wolf squeezed over and over again, letting out a lusty growl. “Bounce them.” He growled, pulling his paws away. “What?” You breathed, a bit lost in the moment. “I said, bounce those tits for me.” The wolf growled, eyes locked onto your breasts. “O-okay…” You murmured, heaving your chest up and back down. You pulled your tits up and let them drop, and his eyes followed every movement. “Fuck. Fuck, that’s good.” He growled. 

He then moved quickly, his head ducking down and his tongue jutting out to lick at one of your nipples. His paws gripped your hips tightly. He licked at your nipple over and over, and your body reacted quickly. Your wetness began to trickle down your thighs. He then moved to the other nipple and suckled at it, one of his paws moving to squeeze at your other bare breast. 

He suckled for a few moments longer before pulling away and kneeling again. 

He licked from your breasts down to your stomach. He then abruptly shoved his muzzle into your pussy and took a deep breath. “I fucking love how you smell.” He said for the second time that night. He sniffed a few more times before his tongue flickered out. He licked you straight from your hole up to your clit, his wide tongue covered every inch of you. He repeated that over and over, groaning against your pussy. The wolf only paused for a second to whimper. “I love how good you taste.” He whined, before giving you another thorough lick. 

He then pulled away to look up at you. “Lay down.” He ordered, a snarl forming on his muzzle. You complied quickly and laid down on the floor, spreading your legs wide, eager for his tongue to return. He settled between your legs and grinned as he looked down at you. “What an eager little slut. Already spreading your legs, huh?” You didn’t have time to reply before his tongue dipped deeply into your hole. He fucked you with it, thrusting it as deep as he could. You gasped, no one else has ever tongue fucked you so deeply before. His tongue was extremely unlike a human tongue, able to reach places you’ve never had a tongue before. 

He took his paw and traced a circle around your clit and growled against your pussy as he was rewarded with more of your wetness leaking onto his tongue. He began to rub your clit roughly, moaning as he pulled his tongue from your hole. His tongue began to take the place of his thumb and he began to lick you thoroughly again. He pushed your hips up and spread your legs impossibly wider and ran his tongue from your asshole all the way up to your clit. He did it over and over and over again, chuckling against you as you raised your hips, wanting more. The wolf paused for a second to look at you. “What a nice pair of holes.” He murmured before returning to fervently licking you.

His licks got faster and you soon felt your orgasm bubbling up inside you. He began to lick harder and somehow faster, and you knew you were a goner. You gripped desperately at the fur on his head. “I-I’m--” “Shh.” He growled against your clit, continuing to lick. You couldn’t hold back anymore and you came all over his muzzle, hard. He gave you a few more compulsory licks before you relaxed against the ground. 

But in no way was he done with you. 

Not one bit. 

“Turn over and get on all fours, slut.” He growled. His growl deepened as you didn’t move quickly enough for his taste, still recovering from your orgasm. “Now!” He snapped. You scrambled quickly onto your hands and knees. The wolf eagerly scrambled up behind you. He smacked your ass before pressing the tip of his cock against your asshole. He pressed it in slowly while leaning forward to moan in your ear. “I’m not going to knot your asshole tonight… but maybe one day.” He chuckled as you gasped. 

His large cock filled you up perfectly. The wolf groaned as he bottomed out. He stayed still for a few moments, just savoring how your asshole felt around his cock. It wasn’t long until he pulled out and slammed back in roughly, causing you to cry out. This just spurred him on, his large balls slapping against your pussy. He gripped your hips roughly, fucking you deeper and opening you up. 

The wolf growled and moved one hand to pull your asscheeks apart. “I wanna see my cock filling your hole, you little whore.” He grunted, thrusting faster. He groaned as his knot began to form, now just a small bump at the base of his cock. “Fuck, fuck…” He moaned, gripping you as he pulled out. He couldn’t knot you there. At least not yet. 

As his full length was finally all the way out of your asshole, you moaned, feeling strangely empty. He took a few moments, jerking his cock behind you. You could feel his gaze on your asshole and pussy. “You slut…” He growled. “Fucking a strange wolf from the woods… I can’t believe how much of a whore you are.” The wolf stroked his cock from knot to tip as you looked over your shoulder to watch. “I’m going to fuck the shit out of you and knot your slutty little pussy. You’d like that wouldn’t you? My cock stuck in you and my cum spilling over and over in your cunt?” You moaned, unable to reply. His words and the ass fucking you’d just endured had left you speechless. 

He chuckled and positioned himself at your entrance, holding your hips as he opened you up with his thick and long cock. The wolf let out a deep, raspy growl as he finally pushed his cock into you up to his knot. “Fuck… What a lovely wet pussy.” He moaned. He gripped your hips harder as he began to fuck you fast and hard. You could feel his knot getting bigger every time he thrust against you. You moaned, feeling his cock leaking pre-cum deep inside your hole. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna make a mess of you.” He groaned. “Gonna cum all up in that pussy and then knot it. It’s mine.” The wolf breathed. He began to thrust even faster and deeper. He toyed with his knot and pressed it against the rim of your hole. “I’m going to knot you… I’m going to knot you soon.” The wolf warned, his thrusts becoming shallower and jerky. You shuddered in anticipation. He let out the longest and deepest moan you had heard from him yet. He opened up your hole with his knot and pressed in entirely inside you. He let out a yelp as he began to spurt his cum deep inside you. It was hot and wet and filled you up entirely. His cum began to leak around his knot as he sealed your hole fully shut. 

You had one thought before passing out from pleasure.

_ Jesus.  _

_ I could get used to wolf cock.  _


End file.
